Cinematic Love Record
by mrsmiawallace88
Summary: "Bringing your emotions into your job is a waste of time." It was William's mantra which he tought every new student on their first day in the office. He lived like that for a long time. Until the day came when wasting time became his favorite thing to do. [William T. Spears x fOC slowmance]
1. Only just a dream?

It was the beginning of October and the trees began to put on their colorful coat. A burst of red and gold and brown illuminated by the sun lured the people of London into the parks to celebrate the golden season.

Children were chasing each other across the great lawn of Hyde Park; some pretended to be knights using sticks as their swords while others fought their battles in the sky with their pretty kites. It was quite a lovely, lively afternoon and for Emma it was the perfect time to enjoy a good book on one of the many benches in the park.

"Dino, Zeus—sit," she said to her two Doberman dogs and lowered down on the bench under an oaken tree. The dogs sat down to both of her sides while she stroked over her fawn colored, lightly ruffled skirt that reached down to her ankles, only revealing a pair of black, heeled boots. Her emerald green open bust tailcoat shimmered in the autumn afternoon sun and a soft breeze played with her scarf that was covering her bust a bit. She tucked her long, blonde hair behind one of her ears and sighed contently as she opened her book.

Her dogs were highly concentrated, ears sharp and pointed as they eyed everyone carefully who dared to walk past them. "You're good boys," Emma said with a smile and patted their heads. Suddenly they growled as a shadow fell over them. Emma looked up.

"I mean no harm," a mid-aged woman said with a warm smile. "I just wanted to ask if this spot is still free?" she pointed at the bench. Emma nodded and signaled her to sit down if she liked. She gave Dino and Zeus each a treat and leaned back again.

"I have to apologize for them, but they are quite protective of me," she said. "My parents gave them to me as a gift five years ago when I turned fifteen. They said a young lady needs more than her father to protect her," she chuckled. "This is Zeus, and this is Dino. And my name is Emma," she introduced her dogs and herself with a smile and offered her hand at the other woman.

"Amanda. It's a pleasure to meet you," they shook hands. "What book are you reading?" she pointed at the open book in Emma's lap.

"This? Oh, I just bought it this morning. It's called _The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood_. It's basically about an outlaw who takes from the rich and gives to the poor. Even though he steals from the rich, and I know stealing is a crime, but he's doing it for a good reason. He doesn't take it for selfish reasons to fill his own pocket. He does it to feed the poor. It's a good deed, don't you think?"

"It is, indeed. So, you enjoy reading books?"

"It's one of my favorite things to do besides taking long walks with my dogs," she replied and blushed lightly. "I sound quite boring, right?"

"No! Not the slightest. Books are my favorite things, too. That's why I own a book shop," she winked at her with a cheeky grin.

"You really do? That's wonderful! Where is it? Maybe I could pay a visit later," Emma said; her amber colored eyes sparkled a little in excitement.

"It's in Horbury Street in Chelsea. You should really give it a try. I sell a lot of nice books about adventures and romance. I'm certain you will enjoy it. The shop is called _McMillan Books_. My name is Amanda McMillan. I wish we could talk a bit more, you seem like a friendly, lively young lady, but unfortunately I have to leave for a meeting with a new author. He wants to sell his books in my shop. Wait, I'll write the address down for you in case you decide to visit it," she tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbled down her name and the address. "Have a nice day with your dogs and Robin Hood," she smiled and handed her the note and got up. The dogs looked up and sniffed at her hand. "Do you think I can pet them?"

"Go ahead," Emma said and Amanda reached for their heads and scratched their ears for a moment.

"Well, I have to hurry now. See you soon," she waved at Emma and left, heading down the path leading to the busy street.

* * *

Darkness slowly wrapped the city in its blanket while more and more of the shops closed for the night. High above the streets of London, a man stood on a roof with a looking glass, observing the street below. A soft breeze played with his short, dark-brown hair that was neatly combed back. He lowered the looking glass and adjusted his rectangle-shaped glasses.

He opened his notebook and flipped through the pages with his hands dressed in black leather gloves. "There she is," he mumbled; his green-yellow eyes scanned the page intently. "Amanda McMillan; born in London in 1847. She's a book shop owner and active donator for poor children. Date and time of death: 13th October 1889, 7pm. Cause of death: Hit by a carriage. This sounds like an easy job. She clearly has nothing important to offer to mankind. Finally, no overtime for me."

He closed the notebook and revealed a pruner; it was his death scythe. He sighed and stepped closer to the edge of the roof and lifted the looking glass back to his eyes and watched the mid-aged woman locking the door of her shop. He checked his pocket watch. "It is time," he mumbled and adjusted his glasses, preparing to reap her soul before a filthy demon would get the chance to eat her soul.

"Emma? Hello, Emma!" Amanda called as she spotted the blonde girl on the other side of the street. Zeus and Dino looked over and barked at her. Emma smiled brightly. "I see it's already too late for a visit, right?" she called and was about to cross the street, but her dogs stopped her as a carriage passed by.

"Wait, I'll be right there!" Amanda called and stepped out onto the street. She was halfway across the road when the sound of whickering horses filled the air. Emma looked down the street, her eyes widened as she saw the carriage heading straight towards the other woman.

"Look out!" she called, dropped the leashes and ran onto the street. But it was too late. The carriage couldn't stop anymore. A sharp pain drove through Emma's body that shielded Amanda's a bit, but to no avail. A puddle of blood flowed out of Amanda's head. "A—manda?" she breathed and shook her lightly, but the woman didn't move. Emma choked and coughed, a spray of blood covered her hand and with horror she realized it was her own blood. Her vision became blurrier with each passing second. She felt the wet tongues of her dogs on her face. She reached for them. "Dino—Zeus—"she breathed and moved no more.

"Honestly, what is this mess?" Will grumbled annoyed as he approached the two dead women on the street. He looked around and saw that the carriage driver had left without even caring what he had done. Two dogs were guarding the bodies, growling and snapping at him. "Be quiet," he hissed. The dogs yelped in fear and retreated a bit. Will rammed his scythe into Amanda's chest and absorbed her soul. There was no need to check her Cinematic Record for he had made his decision a while ago. Once he was done with her he knelt down and carefully observed the record that was flowing out of the blonde woman's back for she was lying on her stomach half covering Amanda. He frowned. This was not according to the plan. This was not supposed to happen at all. This young woman had interfered in the plan of Death. A minute earlier and she might have saved the other woman's life. But instead she lost her own as well. Her record showed a sweet little girl playing in a large garden, probably of an upper-class mansion. She was not a poor girl, he could tell of her clothing. Another scene showed her sitting in a big, neatly furnished dining hall in front of a cake showing fifteen tiny candles on top. _Happy Birthday, Emma_ was written with frosting on the cake. A basket covered with a cloth was placed in front of her by her parents. She lifted the cloth and smiled brightly upon seeing two Doberman pups looking up at her, wagging their docked tails.

Will unglued his eyes from the record for a moment and looked over at the dogs. They eyed him suspiciously and with respect and a little bit fear. He sighed and continued with the record. "This is why you did this—"he mumbled and looked down at her. "Honestly, you don't deserve to die. You were not even part of this at all," he got up. The record flowed back into her body and he closed her wound. He stepped away from her and adjusted his glasses. He was about to leave when he saw the dogs shifting closer to their owner's body, nudging her, trying to animate her to wake up again. Voices drew closer and it was a decision right out of the moment as he knelt down again, picked her up and carried her into the next alley, the dogs following him. Once he was certain no one would see him, he stopped and lowered her on the ground again.

Slowly, Emma regained her consciousness. She groaned quietly and opened her eyes. At first it was still a bit blurry, but after blinking multiple times, her eyes got used to the dimly lighted alley. She sat up slowly and rubbed her forehead. She groaned again but chuckled weakly as the dogs started licking her face, wagging their backsides just like Will had seen in her record when those two were still little puppies. After he had seen what happened in her life just one year after her fifteenth birthday, he now understood that these two were the only family she had anymore.

Was it pity that made him decide to let her live?

He cleared his throat. "Honestly, you should never jump in front of a driving carriage."

She winced and looked up, having not noticed the presence of him up until that moment. Her amber eyes met his bespectacled green ones. "Wh-who are you?" she mumbled confused. "And where am I"?

"My name is William T. Spears and you are in an alley not far from the place you died," he said monotonously.

She frowned and stared at him quite confused. "I died?"

"Yes. Honestly, I do not know if it was brave or simply foolish what you did, but Amanda McMillan is dead. There was no way to save her life, no matter what," he adjusted his glasses. "You, on the other hand, were not supposed to die today. That is why I brought you back."

The images of the carriage and Amanda's lifeless body flooded Emma's mind again as she remembered what had just happened moments ago. "She—is dead? I couldn't safe her?"

"Like I said—no."

"But what do you mean you brought me back? I still don't understand who you are."

He turned away from her and hid his scythe again under his suit jacket. "That doesn't matter anymore. My job is done and I am not willing to risk overtime just to answer your questions. You are alive, be thankful for that. Now excuse me, I have to return to my office," he left and vanished in the darkness. Emma scratched her dog's ears and stared after him even though she couldn't see him anymore.

"This was only a bad dream, right?" she mumbled to Zeus and pushed herself up again. "Come, we go home, boys. And tomorrow, I will wake up and nothing of this ever happened," she took their leashed and headed into the opposite direction, pretending there had been no accident at all. She didn't look back.

'_Just a dream. It was just a dream. And tomorrow I will visit Amanda in her bookshop,'_ she repeated over and over in her mind until she finally reached her home and snuggled into her bed. Zeus and Dino jumped onto her bed as well and guarded her, protected her as best as they could. Soon Emma was deeply asleep, her body exhausted from the events.

While Emma was already in the land of dreams, Will returned to the Grim Reaper Dispatch headquarter and stamped the file of Amanda McMillan. He checked his pocket watch and sighed heavily. "Thank you, Emma Godwin. Now I worked overtime again," he grumbled and locked his office. At least, everyone else was gone already and so no one could keep him off from returning to his apartment.

Once he reached his apartment not far from headquarter, he put his suit off and changed his shirt. It had been a long day again and his shift would start at six in the morning. He washed his face and stared at the reflection in the mirror for a while until he decided to get some rest. He dimmed the lights in his bedroom and lowered down on his bed. A full moon sent its bright light through the window of the room. Will stared at the ceiling for a long while, his mind still circling around the events this evening.

A pair of amber coloured eyes appeared in front of his inner eye. He shook his head and grumbled. He would not let it happen that he wasted time thinking about unnecessary things. He needed his rest and so he closed his eyes and fought down the images of the young human girl forming on his mind.

"_Bringing your emotions into your job is a waste of time," _he thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So, this is my new Kuroshitsuji story. It is a WilliamxOC slowmance and I hope you enjoyed this little intro chapter. I thought William deserves some love, too after my quite successful SebastianxOC story "The Butler and the Maid" (which you also find here).**

**I admit, I am a hopeless romantic and so it might happen that Will turns out to be a bit OOC sometime, but I try and stick to his original self as best and long as I can (mainly to make this a slowmance^^). **

**For those of you interested in Emma's clothing in this chapter, I was inspired by this: ww w . ste ampu nkcou ture for sale / c / 20 14 / eme rald – gre en – op en – bu st – tai lcoat -2 94 /**

**If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave a review or you can also write me a PM. I will be happy for every kind of (positive) feedback, but also for constructive criticism (putting the emphasis on **_**constructive) **_

**Thank you for reading and I try to update as soon as possible again! PS: You can also leave ideas for this story in the review or PM section **


	2. Broken Soul

Just like every day, William was the first to show up at work. This day he actually was one hour too early. On purpose though, because he still had to write a detailed report of last evening's event.

He entered his office and sat down behind his desk, adjusting his glasses before he took the file and a blank piece of paper. He started writing and suddenly stopped once he reached the part everything went a bit out of plan. He set the pen down and sighed heavily. Should he really mention the involvement of Emma Godwin? What would that mean for her? He hadn't revealed his true identity to her though except his name.

"Now look at that. Will, you are once again the first at work. I like that," Grell suddenly stood in the doorway with a brought grin on his face.

William rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Grell? I suppose you have work to do."

"That can wait," he chuckled and approached the desk and sat down on the edge of it. With a flirty smile he pushed his flaming red hair back and snatched the report from the desk. "I ask myself why you came in earlier to write this instead of doing it after work last night."

He grumbled and snatched the paper out of the other shinigami's hand. "You know full well that I hate working overtime and that's why I decided to write this now and start with these," he patted onto his notebook which was filled with more cases of souls he had to reap this day. "So, get out of my office before I make you a head shorter."

"I like it when you're so rough, Will," Grell chuckled and went to the door. "Have fun today," he winked cheekily and left the office. Will sighed and rubbed his temples. He should just forget what happened last night and continue with his job. And that's what he was doing. He left his office and returned to the human realm.

* * *

A pair of wet tongues slurped through her face and made her grumble and giggle at the same time when Emma opened her eyes slowly, pushing her dogs away. "I'm awake, I'm awake. I just want five more minutes—"

Dino huffed, grabbed the blanket and pulled it off her while Zeus howled like a wolf. "You two are idiots, I hope you know that," she groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching a bit. "How late is it anyway?" she mumbled and grabbed the watch from her night table. "Seven? Are you kidding me?"

She looked into their dark eyes, both giving their best puppy looks even though they were already grown dogs. "You mastered that looks perfectly. Fine, I know you are hungry and need to take a walk. Can I at least have my breakfast first?"

Reluctantly she got out of bed and dressed herself. Once she was dressed, washed and combed, she headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her dogs watched her expectantly and with wagging tails. "Yes, you'll get your breakfast first," she filled their bowls with fresh water and cut the meat for them which she stored in her fridge. "There you go," she placed it on the ground and went to prepare some yogurt with oats and fresh fruit, a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table. "Oh, you got me the paper already, thank you boys," she chuckled and grabbed the paper from the chair. As she took a spoonful of her breakfast, she suddenly froze and stared at the paper. "That's impossible—"she breathed and read the article about Amanda McMillan, well known donator and bookshop owner, being killed last night by a carriage. Emma dropped the paper and leaned back. It had not been a dream? Everything really happened? The carriage—Amanda's death—her own death. And then there was still the mysterious stranger who told her he had saved her life. No, he had said _brought back to life._

"What's the meaning of all this?" she mumbled confused and pushed the bowl aside and just drowned her juice. "Dino, Zeus—I need fresh air. Let's go."

* * *

It was barely ten in the morning, but the streets where already busy. William sat on a bench across a bakery, waiting for the death of a young man which would happen in about half an hour. He had no idea why he came so much earlier just to stare from his notebook to his watch to the bakery and back again even though he knew that nothing would be happening until it was time for Mark Chapman to be robbed and killed in the alley next to the bakery.

He sighed and got up once he decided it would be best to wait on one of the roofs. Suddenly he slumped back down onto the bench when he spotted the young woman and her dogs walking down the road, heading to the bakery.

"Honestly, what are you doing here?" he grumbled. "You're not going to intervene again," he got up and approached her. "Miss Godwin, I do believe it is best you walk another way."

Emma stopped and stared at him confused. "You? Are you following me?"

"No, but I could ask you the same. Your timing is simply not the best," he adjusted his glasses and cast a glance down at the two dogs who eyed him suspiciously. "Maybe you should take your dogs to the park."

"But I'm hungry and would like to buy something at the bakery. I didn't have a proper breakfast after I read the newspaper and saw that Amanda is really dead."

"Of course, she is dead. I told you so last night. And now it's to your own safety that you leave this area."

"But why?" she shifted from one foot on the other. "Who are you to give me orders, anyway?"

"My name is—"

"I know your name, you fool! I want to know what makes you think you can tell me to leave?"

"I am just doing my job and I prefer no complications. Last night was tricky enough. And believe me, there is nothing I hate more than work overtime."

She huffed and walked past him. "I don't know you and you don't know me and therefore—"

"I know more about you than you might think, Emma Godwin. Zeus and Dino seem to respect me more than you do," he looked at her with a stern face as she turned to look at him surprised.

"How do you know my name and the names of my dogs? Are you a psychopath? A stalker? Are you going to kill me if I won't obey to your orders?"

"Honestly, I am just a reaper doing his job," there it was again, the adjusting of his glasses. Emma had noticed that strange habit even in that short time they knew each other. Knew each other? She shook her head and lowered her eyes. She didn't know him. But how was it possible that he knew so much about her? _Wait! Did he say reaper?_

She looked back up at him, his face still expressionless. She tightened the grip of the leashes and stepped closer. "You are telling me that you are a reaper? Like—a grim reaper? A god of death?"

"It seems you know more about it than I thought. Not many humans even know that we exist, nor what we are called," he replied and fumbled at his glasses again and brushed his hair back. "I am truly impressed." And that was true. He couldn't deny it. He still couldn't say though if she believed him or what she was thinking at all. And actually he shouldn't even care about it. He sighed heavily and checked his pocket watch. "I give you five minutes to get something from the bakery and leave this area. Deal?"

She pondered over his words, uncertain if anything he had said was true. Why would a reaper reveal that he _is_ one of those creatures? Creatures? He was not a _creature_. He looked more like a lawyer. She smiled and pushed the leashes into his hands. "Fine, I'll go get me a snack and you'll wait here and take care of my dogs. Dino, Zeus—stay here."

Will stared after her as she headed to the bakery and vanished into the shop. He looked down at the dogs and sighed heavily. "Your owner is quite a strange lady."

Dino huffed as if he was agreeing.

"I can't believe I am doing this," he grumbled when suddenly the dogs pulled at the leashes. They caught him quite off guard and pulled him to a nearby tree. They lifted their legs and peed against it. William groaned and cast a glance around, desperately hoping none of his colleagues would see him, but much to his relief he couldn't sense any other reaper nearby at the moment. "Now I have to play dogsitter? Honestly, this ranks on top of the worst days at work right now," he mumbled half to the dogs and half to himself.

Emma returned with a bag full of scones. "Want one? See it as payment for taking care of my dogs," she chuckled and took the leashes from him. "Did they behave well?"

"Perfectly well. And no, thanks, I don't like these," he gestured at the scones. "And I don't want money or any other earthly good. I just want that you leave now, please."

"Will there be some murder today?" she asked curiously and took a bite from a scone, watching him expectantly as if he would reveal any information to her.

"I am not in the mood to discuss my work with you now."

She shrugged. "I just asked. Didn't mean I expected a proper answer."

"Fine."

"Yes."

She split a scone in half and fed her dogs with it while William watched her silently. His mind was flooded with confusion, anger, frustration—and curiosity. This young woman had an effect on him in some way he couldn't describe. She infuriated him. Yes, that was it. He would like to grab her and shake her and tell her to leave. But why would he even care if she witnessed the murder today? He should not care about her feelings. Which he didn't. Not the slightest. He sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose, adjusted his glasses and checked the time again.

"Yes, yes, I understand. You want to be alone when you _reap_ the soul. Is that what you call it? Reap a soul?" she asked with half a smile. Emma couldn't say what it was, but part of her believed that he spoke the truth. What else could he have meant last night when he said he had brought her back to life? Of course, there was still a small voice inside her mind telling her he was just a freak. A quite odd, confusing freak.

"Honestly, I wouldn't care what you witness today or what you would've witnessed last night. What bothers me is that you intervened. And I cannot risk that you intervene again and try to play the hero to rescue a man whose time is over, who deserves to die. Stopping the plans of death—no human being should try that."

She nodded silently. "I know. I was never able to prevent these things—nor will I ever be," she mumbled and pulled at the leashes, signaling her dogs she wanted to leave. "Goodbye, Mister Spears."

He watched her leave down the road. While the sound of a dying man in the alley behind him reached his ears, he thought about her Cinematic Record again. She had tried to safe two lives once—and had failed. No wonder she tried it whenever there was a chance. She was seeking for absolution and forgiveness. She played the tough young woman with her two fearsome looking dogs while in truth, and that was the reason why he had let her live, she was just a broken soul.

"Pull yourself together, Spears," he grumbled, adjusted his glasses and turned to finish his work.

* * *

**Yay, I finally made it to update! Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! If so, please leave a review **


	3. Comforting Night

**The story continues :) Took a bit longer than intended, because my laptop broke last week and I just now found time to buy a new. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

The western sky was pink and golden near the horizon and dark grey higher up as the light of day was fading.

Will stood on a roof overlooking the city of London. He had no idea why he still lingered in the human realm. He checked his pocket-watch which showed him it was already seven in the evening. Normally, that would be considered as overtime, but he had finished his work three hours ago and so to him this was not a classical overtime at all.

He couldn't really say what exactly it was, but something deep inside him gave him the feeling that he should stay right there on this particular roof.

"This is ridiculous. I should go home," he grumbled and adjusted his glasses. He was just about to leave when suddenly he stopped and stared at the house on the opposite side of the road.

Right there, behind the window on the top left of the building, he saw her. Emma. Dressed only in her white undergarment. Her long, blonde hair tumbled gracefully over her shoulders and down to the middle of her spine.

Will cleared his throat and turned away; a light blush crept up to his cheeks. "You fool! Leave this forsaken place!" he chided himself and sighed heavily as he cast another glance over his shoulder just to find the curtains closed. Only her shadow danced behind the lilac curtains. Will lingered a moment until the light in the room was dimmed and her shadow vanished.

After another long moment, he finally left the roof and returned to his realm. Instead of stopping by the headquarter, he immediately went to his apartment, locked the door and was glad that he hadn't met any other reaper on his way home. Grell had no problem to work longer than necessary and it seemed he was still out in the human realm doing his job—or stalking some particular demon.

And the youngster, Ronald Knox, was just as annoying and he had no nerve for him right now either. The young reaper often tried to convince him that he'd need some time to relax and invited him to parties or to hang around a pub in the other realm. Will never went to any of those social gatherings and he was more than fine with being alone.

He went to his bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Did he really just spy on that annoying human girl? No, he had not spied on her. He hadn't even known that she lived there. Or did he?

He splashed cold water in his face and put his glasses back onto his nose. As he dropped on his bed he remembered the feeling he had had earlier. That feeling that had told him to stay on that certain roof. Did his mind play a trick on him? To confuse his mind?

Will sighed and decided it had just been a silly coincidence. He put the light out, closed his eyes and saw Emma's shadow dancing before his inner eye over and over again until finally his mind shut down to sleep.

* * *

It was seven in the evening and Emma had just returned from her evening walk with her dogs. While Dino and Zeus already settled in her bedroom, she decided to take a hot bath. Even though her day had not been very stressful she felt quite exhausted and her mind was still troubled from her conversation with that stranger who had introduced himself as a reaper.

William T. Spears.

A light smile curled her lips as she lit a few candles and stripped out of her dress. Suddenly she felt the small hairs on the back of her neck prickling and it was to her as if someone was watching her. She turned and looked out of the window, but there was no one to be seen in the dim light of the evening. She shrugged and closed the curtains before she dropped the rest of her clothes. She dimmed the light of the oil lamp on the table and slid into the warm water which she had scented with lavender oil. The warmth of the water made her skin prickle lightly and she relaxed more and more with every passing minute. She closed her eyes and sighed contently.

_The scent of cinnamon hung in the air as she woke up in the morning of her fifteenth birthday. She knew her father had a very special present for her. He had teased her the entire week with it, but still she couldn't quite imagine what it would be. With excitement fluttering in her chest she jumped out of her bed, quickly dressed in the light blue dress her mother had put out for her the evening before and went to the bath to get washed and combed her hair. _

_Once she was done she headed downstairs and was immediately greeted by her mother in the dining room. _

"_My sweet darling, come here," she pulled Emma closer and pressed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Happy birthday to you." _

"_Thank you, mother," Emma smiled brightly and turned to inspect the pretty cake on the table. Fifteen candles were flickering on top and in white frosting she read 'Happy Birthday Emma'. She sat down and brushed her hands over her dress. "This looks delicious," she said and looked up as her father entered the room. He carried a basket which was covered with a lilac cloth. _

"_Is that my present, father?" she asked and giggled as he placed it in front of her and kissed her cheek. _

"_It is and you should open it quickly," he stepped back and placed his arm around his wife. They both watched her lifting the cloth and laughed as Emma squealed happily._

"_They are for me? Both?" _

"_Yes, darling. A young lady needs more than her father to protect her," Charles said. "They are siblings. Two boys." _

_Carefully, Emma lifted both puppies out of the basket and placed them on her lap. The little dogs barked with their squeaky voices and snuggled against her. "I will name this one—Dino. And this will be—hmm—Zeus," she said and placed kisses on their heads. _

Emma opened her eyes, feeling that the water in the tub had grown a bit colder. She climbed out of the tub, rubbed her skin dry and slipped into her night gown. Even though her hair was partly wet, she decided to go to sleep. She slipped under her warm blanket and shifted closer to Dino. The warmth of his body soon made her drift to sleep again. But her dreams that night were more than horrendous and more than once she woke up covered in sweat.

* * *

Tossing and turning, Will finally gave up to find any sleep that night. He sighed and got up, checked the time and groaned. It was barely three in the morning. His shift would begin in three hours and yet he didn't feel the urge to go to the office at an hour like this. Something else filled his mind. Something else was trying to lure him away from his apartment. Away from his realm.

He adjusted his glasses, left his apartment and—bumped into Grell.

"Oh, Will my darling. Why are you wandering around at night? Came to visit me?" the red-haired reaper said with a cheeky grin and was about to snuggle against the older man's chest but Will had seen that coming and stepped aside which cause the other to drop to the ground. "Ouh, that was not nice," he exclaimed and rubbed his nose as he staggered back to his feet. "Fine, serious now. Where are you going?"

"Honestly, that's none of your business. Shouldn't you try get some sleep? I bet stalking demons can be quite exhausting," Will replied calmly and headed down the hallway.

"And what demon are you struggling with, Will-darling?" Grell called but Will had already vanished.

The night was cold and the wind tugged at his black suit while Will wandered through the streets of London. Something he had never done before, being in the human realm in the middle of the night without an official order. And yet it felt right to him. This was the place his feeling had lured him to. After a while he stopped and looked up at the sky, the full moon hung high up above him and just now he recognized the building he was standing in front of.

„What am I doing here again? Maybe I should have let her die and be rid of her," he grumbled, adjusted his glasses and jumped up to the windowsill of her bedroom. He felt her presence inside and knew immediately that she was in quite a miserable mood. He sighed and pushed the window open.

_Grrr_

The dogs. He had completely forgotten about the dogs. Dino had lifted his head from the bed while Zeus had jumped down and glared at the intruder. Will lifted his hands and looked Zeus straight in the eye until the dog whimpered a little and retreated. "Good dog," Will whispered and approached the bed. Emma lay on her stomach, one arm hung over the edge of her bed, her mouth lightly open while she mumbled incoherently.

Suddenly she jerked and turned around, sweat covered her forehead. Will towered over her, uncertain what he was doing there at all. He was just about to leave when she woke up with a start. Dino grumbled quietly, eyes fixed onto Will. Emma looked up and squeaked in panic.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want? I have nothing! Really, I don't-"

"Be quiet," he grumbled and stepped more into the light of the moon shining through the window. His glasses reflected the light a bit. Emma sat up, one arm around Dino, aware that Zeus was sitting at the end of her bed.

"Why are you here? Is it my time now?"

"No, it isn't. And I have no idea why I am here. I shouldn't have come, I apologize for startling you," Will turned towards the window again but Emma quickly slid out of her bed and stepped closer.

"Wait—you just climbed through my window in the middle of the night. There has to be a reason," she carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. Will stopped and turned around again. Her hair shimmered brightly in the silvery light of the moon. He gulped and fumbled with his glasses.

"You crossed my way quite a lot in the past days. I never experienced something like that before and it—it unsettles me. But that should not be your concern. It seems you have your own problems."

She nodded silently and stepped back. Will watched her intently, waiting for her to reply. Finally she sighed and lowered on the edge of her bed. Zeus and Dino shifted closer to her and she began to scratch their ears thoughtfully. "I haven't thought about my parents for a long time. I mean—not in this way. The way they—tonight I dreamed of the day they died and-" her voice was on the edge of breaking. "I didn't mean to—it's all my fault," she buried her face in her hands. It was true, she had not dreamed about this horrific day in a long time but this night, her mind was invaded by these images. "There was—so much blood," she sniffed.

Will sighed and sat down next to her. "I know what happened."

"What?" she looked at him quite shocked.

"Your Cinematic Record? I saw it. I saw what happened and I decided to let you live. But I did not decide that way because of punishment. You are one of the few humans I have met in my life who deserve to live because they are actually good. It was not your fault what happened to your parents."

She brushed the tears from her face and smile lightly. "You think I'm a good person?"

He adjusted his glasses. "For a human."

Emma chuckled lightly and pinched his arm. "Thank you, charmer."

"I should leave now. My shift starts soon," he got up. "Good night, Miss Godwin," he was halfway out of the window when he heard her voice again, making him stop a moment.

"Mister Spears?"

"Yes?"

"Will I see you again?" she asked almost shyly and Will knew if he would turn and look at her he would find her blushing. He cleared his throat and nodded lightly.

"Yes—I'll come see you again," he said and left her.

* * *

**Not entirely certain about the quality of this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. :) **


	4. Take me to church

The air smelled of rain even before it had finally started to rain. Dark clouds hung above the city and people hurried along the streets, trying to find a warm, dry place to protect themselves from the falling raindrops.

While many of them stayed inside of the shops or their flats, Emma walked silently along the street; Dino and Zeus to both of her sides. The soft breeze had turned into a more intense wind, tugging at her clothes and making her way a bit more difficult, but she walked on. There was no turning back for her on this day. Not just because her dogs needed their walks. This walk was the hardest. Each year she made it. Each year, on the first of November, she took the road to the cemetery.

Mud squeezed beneath her boots as she walked along the path, flanked by tombstones, until she finally stopped in front of a grave at the end of the path. Thoughtfully she looked down at the marbled stone, raindrops running along it like tears.

"Mother—father—," she mumbled and bent down, placed two roses onto the grave and brushed a single tear from her face. "I miss you both so much. After all these years—I can still feel the pain. I wish you could be here now. Just like the happy family we have been before—before—I am so sorry—"

Dino nudged her hand almost comfortingly which made her smile lightly. "They are taking care of me. I am so thankful to have these dogs. They remind me of you every day. So protective—so strong—so full of love."

She sighed heavily, dropped onto her knees without caring about the dirt and mud covering her dress and cried.

* * *

William returned from his boss' office with a bunch of new souls to reap this day. He sighed heavily and placed the files onto his desk. Those were by far too much for one reaper in one day. This would take him at least two days with lots of overtime. He looked up upon hearing a knock at the door.

"Knox—at least you know how to make a proper entrance. What is it?" he asked and fumbled with his glasses, signaling the younger reaper to enter the office.

"Was just asking if you join us for the party tonight? I'm sure you could need some relaxing-"

"Do I look like I have time for your silly parties, Knox?" he grumbled and pointed at the files. "Maybe I should give some of those to you instead?"

Just as he had assumed, the young reaper was out of the door faster than a rabbit pursued by hunting dogs. William rolled his eyes, took the files and checked the time. That was when he cast a glance on the date. He frowned and stared down at the calendar for a moment before he left his office and the reaper realm—leaving the pile of files behind.

* * *

He had promised to come back. Emma was sitting in the small church near the graveyard, finally decided to seek protection from the rain. Her dress was ruined with mud, but she didn't care. All she could think of in this very moment was that stranger—the man who claimed to be a reaper. William T. Spears. And he had promised her to come back to her—but right now, in the moment she needed the most comfort, he was not with her. And he hadn't returned to her. Not now, not the days and weeks before.

"He won't come back—at least, not to me," she mumbled and scratched Dino's ear thoughtfully. "No one ever came back to me."

She looked up in surprise when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the friendly face of an elderly priest. He smiled comfortingly and shifted around to properly look at her.

"What is troubling your mind, child?" he asked and sat down next to her. Emma fumbled with a handkerchief and looked at him uncertainly. She had never thought about talking to a priest about the heavy weigh on her chest.

"Today is the day—that I lost my parents five years ago. I come here every year since then, but I never set foot into this church before. I apologize if I ruin your furniture," she looked down at her wet, muddy dress.

"Do not worry, dear child. The halls of god are open for everyone. And he is not picky with his furniture," he winked and smiled at her and much to her relief, this really comforted her a lot. "May I ask what happened to your parents?" he then asked and crushed all her comfort again, even though he didn't seem to realize it. It was his job, after all, to give comfort to anyone seeking the tranquility of that place. And yet—Emma did not know if she was ready to speak about what happened all those years ago. Much more—she wasn't certain if she would be ready to speak about it with a complete stranger. But who else should she talk to? Her only friends had turned their backs on her or moved for their educational career. She only had her dogs and even though they always listened to her, it was not the same as talking to a friend who could comfort her with actual words.

She sighed heavily and was just about to start, when suddenly the heavy wooden doors opened. A gush of wind whistled along the aisle before the doors fell shut again. Emma and the priest turned their heads in surprise and Emma smiled lightly upon seeing William approaching her. He fumbled with his glasses and finally stopped in front of them.

"You came—"she breathed and saw out of the corner of her eyes that the priest got up and retreated as if sensing they needed time for themselves. She got up and looked into his green eyes for a moment. "Took you long enough though," she added a bit more playful and smiled lightly.

William cast a glance around. "You seek a place like this? Interesting—"

"I didn't _seek_ it. It's rainy and windy outside and it was the only place nearby. What are you doing here anyway? I mean, at this early hour? You're not here to reap my soul, are you? Or maybe the priest's?"

She was certain she saw a very light hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth for a second. He shifted a bit and signaled her to get up. "No, I—now that you say it, I forgot the files on my desk. I should go back and get them before anyone notices—", he turned and froze as she grabbed his hand which was covered by a black leather glove.

"Don't go—not now," she whispered almost pleadingly and blushed lightly as he turned his head to watch her rather surprised. "You came to me now. There must be a reason."

"I came because I remembered what day it is today," he replied calmly and slowly pulled his hand away from hers. "Maybe it was a bad idea. I forgot my job about this. That should never happen."

„Oh forget your job for just one second!" she snapped and signaled her dogs to follow her outside. It was still raining, but at least the heavy wind had calmed down again. Why did he come if he didn't really cared? And why was she even thinking about him at all? Angrily she rubbed the tears from her face and nearly stumbled over her own feet. She already prepared to fall but was caught before she hit the muddy ground once more. William steadied her and stepped back.

„You never talked about it with anyone. Maybe it helps if you talk about it" he said calmly as they walked side by side through the rain until they stopped at her parent's grave again. She looked down at the marbled stone and sighed.

„You know what happened. It doesn't make any sense to tell you anything."

„I know what happened, but I don't know how you feel. What I know is that you swallow your sorrow for years now. That will tear your heart and soul apart. The process has already begun. I could see it. Your soul is broken."

She chuckled lightly. „That's very comforting, Mr. Reaper."

They fell silent again. „I think I don't want to talk about it right now. Do you like to accompany me back home? I promise, I will release you right after so you can continue with your job. I don't want to be the reason for you being unemployed."

William couldn't help but smile lightly. „Even though you own these two _vicious_ beasts you still need a reaper by your side?"

She giggled and together they left the graveyard and wandered along the street. „Well, Dino and Zeus can kill—and you can collect the soul."

„I do believe you have no idea how the reaper business works, am I correct?" he said and adjusted his glasses as they stopped in front of her building.

„I'm sorry, I never thought reaper are real. So, I have no knowledge, that's true. But if you decide to come back next time we can have some tea and you can explain it to me in detail. Deal?" she smiled at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

He cleared his throat and nodded. „Yes, that sounds—that sounds acceptable. Forgive me, but I really have to leave now."

„Where will we meet next time?"

William adjusted his glasses, his dark hair clung wet to his head. „Isn't that part of the _fun_? I will find you. But who knows when or where."

Emma chuckled and pinched his arm. „I didn't know you could be so playful and cheeky. Very well, thank you for accompanying me home. Until next time," she opened the door to the building and looked after him as he jumped up onto the nearby roof. She smiled and entered her apartment, unknowing that he had looked back as well.

* * *

**Wow, really I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this, but I had a massive writers block :-( I hope you like this chapter even though it is not very long.**

**Stay tuned, because in the next chapter we will finally learn what happened to her parents and how she was involved in it. **

**Like always I'd love to hear what you think, so don't hesitate to leave a review :) **


	5. Fateful Day

**I am soo sooo sorry that it took me so long to update but I had quite a massive writer's block on this one. I still hope though this chapter turned out good! If you liked it, please leave a review :)**

* * *

The scent of freshly baked scones and cookies filled the apartment. Emma twirled around herself while she mopped the floor, humming a cheerful tune.

She couldn't even say why her mood was so spirited, but upon waking up in the morning she had cast a glance out of the window and was greeted by a warm, tender autumn sun peeking over the roofs of London. Something in her chest told her that this could be a wonderful day and so, after she had taken her dogs for a walk, she had decided to clean her apartment and bake some delicious sweets just in case her eagerly expected visitor would finally return to her after weeks of not hearing a word from him.

The past weeks had been rainy and the sky had been overcast most of the time which had only caused her depression to hit her full force. Ever since that fateful day five years ago, she was riddled by sporadic attacks of depression and on rainy, cold days it hit her even more intense than normally. But this day today was sunny and warmer again and she was certain William would find time to visit her soon. Hopefully it would happen this day, though she couldn't say for sure. Even though the Death God was quite reserved and serious, but recalling the last meeting with him brought back a good feeling in her chest. Even though it had been just a slight change...but there had been a change in his behaviour towards her.

„Oops, I am sorry, Dino," she giggled when she bumped into him. „Though it seems I caught you plotting to steal a cookie, right?" she giggled and ruffled his head. The dog wagged his backside as if he was happy to see his beloved owner in such a good mood again. Zeus was lying lazily on the sofa in front of the window and watched them, blinking with an almost tired expression. As much expression as a dog could have, of course.

It was just past eleven when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Emma turned the volume of the music down a bit and pushed her hair out of her face. Thinking this might just be the postman she opened the door and stared at the woman in front of her with the most shocked expression. Trillions of thoughts whirled through her mind and the only reaction of her was the opening and closing of her mouth.

„You...?" she finally managed to breathe and stepped aside, silently signaling for the visitor to enter her apartment.

„I know it is a long time since we've seen each other, Emma. I am sorry to interrupt you so suddenly."

Emma closed the door and stared at her. „Aunt Rosie, I still don't understand. What are you doing here? Why now? Why are you here now? After all these years!"

Rosie lowered down on the sofa after Zeus had shifted down from it reluctantly. He had moved to Emma's side just like his brother as they both sensed the sudden tension in the air. Emma still looked at her aunt, whom she had not seen anymore after the funeral. Rosie was her mother's sister and just like everyone else had turned her back on her right after. Left her alone with her guilt and her two dogs. What Rosie hadn't known back then was the immense amount of money the family had stored in their safe which had been hidden behind a secret bookshelf in their old home. Emma had once spied on her father while he had stored several bundles of money into the safe and not long after the funeral, Emma had emptied said safe and had left her family's mansion with her dogs to seek for a smaller, more private place in the city which she had found not long after.

She shifted uncomfortably as she saw Rosie watching her thoughtfully, her hands calmly folded atop of her lap. The silence gnawed at her to no end and finally Emma dropped her shoulders and sat down across of her aunt.

„I know I made some mistakes," Rosie began carefully. „I should have been there for you after that horrible accident."

„Yes, you should have, but you were not! You were not one bit better than any of the others! People I called family and friends dropped me like a hot potatoe instead of staying by my side. Instead of giving me warmth and comfort!"

Emma had really tried to keep her emotions at bay, but much to her own dismay she couldn't keep calm any longer. The emotions had been bottled up for far too long and now that she finally had the chance to give voice to her own misery, she took that chance. Before Rosie could reply, the young woman cut her off as she continued,

„You never even asked what really happened! You just blamed me and accused me of murdering my own parents! If you would have listened to me for just one second you would have learned that all this was just an accident! Yes, I was the reason why they died but I didn't do it on purpose! I...I never could...I didn't mean to..."

Her voice broke again as she desperately tried to fight back the tears. She wanted to scream and demolish everything in her apartment right now, but much more than that she wanted her aunt to leave. She couldn't bear look at that elderly woman who still watched her with a good amount of suspicioun.

„The police said it was self-defence, I know that, but..."

Emma rose up from her seat, startling her dogs and they growled at Rosie instincitvely. With fury clearly gleaming in her eyes she pointed at her aunt.

„It _was _self-defence! I tried to safe us! I tried to kill the man who...did all these things to me! To us! I couldn't know that father or...or that mother...they got in the way. I didn't mean to shoot them! I wanted to shoot HIM! Only HIM! And if you don't believe me you better take your leave right now or else I will order my dogs to rip you apart!"

She had no idea if it was coincidence or not, but with that being said Zeus began to snarl and growl and Dino made a step towards her aunt who squeaked, grabbed her handbag and hurried towards the front door.

„You are insane! You deserve to rott in hell for all of this!" she screamed as she grabbed her coat and stumbled out of the apartment.

* * *

Once the door was closed, Emma finally relaxed a bit and slumped down into the armchair.

„And I thought she would never leave," an all too familiar voice suddenly said from the kitchen doorway.

Emma spun around and stared at William. She was more than confused to see him standing there. She brushed some strands of hair behind her ear and sighed.

„How long have you been here?"

„Long enough, I suppose. Honestly, one minute longer and I would have reaped her soul without giving a damn about the consequences," he adjusted his glasses and approached her. „And I told you I would return to you."

„Yes, I just...I just thought maybe I would bump into you on the street someday. Not that you show up in my apartment," she said though she couldn't help but chuckle lightly as she pinched his arm gently. „I didn't even expected you'd return at all. Took you long enough."

„I have a job, young Lady," he said with the hint of a tease in his soft, smooth voice which only caused the tingling sensation in her tummy to build up even more.

„Well, you are lucky that you came today. I made cookies and small cakes this morning. Do you like to have tea?" she hurried past him, more than nervous to look into his wonderful green eyes a second longer.

„Tea and cookies sounds like a good idea. I had quite a lot of work to do today," he replied, feeling strangely relaxed in her presence once more. His normally reserved and hard shell slowly decorated with small cracks here and there to give insight to his core.

He sat down on the sofa and watched her hurry through her apartment to gather some plates and cups for them and after a little while the living room table was laden with three plates of cookies and one plate with a delicious chocolate cake as well as the tea.

„Probably way too much, but I didn't know what kind of cookies you like. These are macadamia nuts, these are lemon and there is apple with cinnamon flavour. Well and the cake is chocolate, obviously," she said and poured them both tea into their cups.

He remained silent for a while and tasted each type of cookie as well as the cake. He had to admit she had really outdone herself.

„These tasted all really good. Why don't you make it as a profession? You could open a bakery and sell your handmade creations. I am certain it would be successful."

Emma blushed and sipped from her tea, hiding her face deep in the cup to hide her blush from him. Once she placed the cup down again she brushed over her dress.

„Open a bakery would be...great, I guess. But I'm afraid as well. What if I fail?"

„You do have the money, if I am not mistaken," he said and watched her intently. As she nodded silently he added, „And you have ideas and also the skills. Your creations taste good. Perfect, if I may say that. Honestly, the only one hindering you from having success and happiness is you and only you."

„I know, William. But what would you have me do? Forget everything that was and move on and be happy?"

„Yes," he simply said and saw her shoulders drop again. „Emma...look at me."

She lifted her gaze to meet his eyes once more. She wondered why he was so eager to help her. He was a death god, an entitiy that reaped souls. And there was she, on the other side of the coin, an ordinary girl with a horrible past. A human. A mortal. Not his concern until she would die one day. What was it that drew him towards her? And, what made her even more uncertain, what was it that drew her to him in return?

„I know what happened to you. And your aunt had no right to judge you. You have been kidnapped as a teenager. That is horrible, I know that. I can only imagine what you must have been through in those weeks, being locked in a dark cellar with only barely water and food at all. But there had been people who cared about you. Not just the police. Not Scotland Yard. There had been your parents. They loved you. They loved you more than anything in this world. And just because...because that accident happened...wouldn't stop them from loving you."

„That accident took their lives! I took their lives!" she replied, desperately trying to fight back the tears once more. Crying in front of her aunt was one thing but crying in front of that man was an absolute no-go for her right now. He knew how weak she was so she wouldn't have to show it to him by weeping like a child.

„You know that I have seen what happened on that day, but...I also know you have never spoken about it. Maybe it would help you. Talk to me. I am the only one who knows what really happened. This is between me and you. I will understand your feelings. Tell me what happened from your perspective and I guarantee you, you will feel much better afterward."

She remained silent for a good amount of time. All he could do was watch her, trying to give her as much comfort as he could. He knew if any of his bosses or the other reapers would see him like this, in the presence of a mortal, they would either make fun of him or he might possibly lose his job. Though he didn't do anything forbidden. He was just sitting there, eating cookies and drinking tea and trying to comfort a human girl. It was not as if he had any further interest in her. Or was it? He pushed these thoughts aside when she finally decided to speak again.

„It was...not long after my fifteenths birthday. My family was wealthy and we had quite a high rank in the high society. Which means where there is a lot of money there are also a lot of criminals who want to lure it from you. Either by blackmailing you in business or...or personally. I was outside with my dogs one sunny friday morning. We were playing in our garden while my parents had a meeting out in the city. The nanny was there, but she was in the kitchen and prepared lunch."

She inhaled deeply and bit her lip. She knew this could be painful to tell since it was the first time she told it to anyone else other than the police back then. Speaking about this with William was far more painful than she had thought it would be for she cared a lot about this death god. And she couldn't even say why she cared about him that much, but she wanted to be close to him. Telling him everything just stirred the fear inside her that he would turn from her and leave her just like everyone else had done before.

Sensing her turmoil, he cleared his throat. „You don't have to, if you don't want to. It was just an offer."

Determined she shook her head. „No, I have to. If I stop now, I doubt I will ever be able to talk about it."

He nodded and sipped from his tea again, adjusted his glasses and remained silent once more, giving her all the time she needed to continue with her story.

„There were two men. They approached me and asked me for my name. After telling them, one of them suddenly grabbed me and placed his hand over my mouth with some white cloth. It stank terribly and I...I passed out because once I opened my eyes again, I saw that I was in a dark room. A basement maybe. I was neither handcuffed nor gagged so I assumed I was somewhere were no one would hear me scream anyway and after checking the door, I knew there was no way out other than the locked door. There was a window though, but it was too small to go through and I couldn't open it either. Well, after a while...I don't know how long...the door opened and a tray with bread and water was placed in front of me on a table. I asked what this is all about, where I am, who they were. But they didn't talk to me. This went on for days."

She felt Dino placing his head on her knee in an attempt to comfort her and as if he remembered it all too well, too. With a weak smile she scratched his ear and just now saw that Zeus had made himself comfortable next to Willam with his head placed on the shinigami's leg. William still looked a bit uncertain but finally placed his hand on the dog's head as well. He looked at her and felt his chest warming up a bit upon seeing her light smile.

Emma took her cup of tea again and gripped it tightly in her hand as she took in a deep breath once more. She would now come to the most tragic part of the story and she still had to try and calm her nerves to be able to speak about it. She took a sip of the tea which was cold by now but still its taste gave her a little comfort.

„One day one of them told me that I would have to go with them. They told me my parents have finally decided to pay the price. I was so happy. So relieved to hear that. Today I think I should have listened more carefully. Questioning the meaning of their chose of words. But I was only fifteen. I was afraid and...I just wanted to go back home. They never abused me or raped me. And I was thankful for that back then. But what they did with me after they had finally received their money was even worse. Well, they brought me upstairs and just then I saw that we were in some kind of farmhouse. Through one of the windows I could see the car of my father. Not many people had cars then, but my father had imported one from Germany when I was ten and so I knew immediately this was my father's car and not the one of the kidnappers."

She tore her eyes away from William as she continued, „We stepped outside and...there I saw them. My mother and my father. I saw the red eyes of my mother and knew she must have been through hell in the days I was gone. My father had two suitcases with him. Of course, they were full of money. I knew it even before the youngest of the kidnappers took them and opened them. And then...everything happened so fast. The elder man placed his loaded gun in my hand and ordered me to kill them."

Her voice broke more and more. William felt the sudden urge to get up and embrace her. But he pulled himself together and remained silent once more. Emma felt a hot tear run down her cheek which she brushed away with an angry sigh.

„They said either I will kill them or they will. That...no matter how I decide...my parents would die. And what did I do? I...I took the gun and...and wirled around to aim for one of the kidnappers. I didn't even care which one died first, I just wanted to live. I wanted my parents to live and I wanted those two men dead. I was so stupid. I should have known that this wouldn't work out. I wasn't even halfway turned when I felt the hand of the elder one around my wrist. He forced me around again, forced me to aim for my parents but I kept the finger away from the trigger as long as I could. I kicked and struggled against him, tried to free myself from his grip. We wrestled for what seemed to be an eternity when suddenly I felt my finger slip and...and the bang. The deafening bang. Then I heard my mother crying and screaming when I saw my father dropping on his knees, I still remember he looked at me one last time before his gaze broke and he dropped backwards. I...I screamed even more. I screamed at the top of my lungs and felt the men let go of me. I was about to rob to my parents when I heard another bang and my mother dropped dead to the ground as well. I...I was lying on the muddy ground and...and I saw the earth turn red from the blood of my parents. Once I reached them I broke down between them...and cried my heart out until my body gave in and I...I fell unconscious."

More and more tears had gathered in her eyes and one by one they dropped down like a silent rainstorm. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed heartwrenchingly. Her body shook and shivered under the weight of her grief and sorrow. That was the point William knew he had to do or say something. For the fact that all words sounded dull and silly in his mind, he shifted a bit forward and reached out and took her hand and lowered it from her face. Surprised about this sudden touch she stopped crying and looked at their hands and back at him.

„Honestly...I don't know what to say to comfort you," he admitted and smiled ever so slightly. Oh, how long he hadn't smiled. Really smiled at someone. Smiling was not part of his job and none of his fellow reapers ever had the ability to make him feel happy. But right now. In this very instant he felt as if Emma was exactly the kind of person he needed. A distraction from his job. As much as he loved his job, and as much as he had mastered to keep emotions away from it. But whenever he was with her he felt as if emotions actually are fine as long as they don't hinder you in your work. And this was not work. Emma wouldn't die for a very very long time.

„William?" she whispered and squeezed his hand gently.

„Mmh?"

„You don't have to say anything."

With a heavy sob she suddenly got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. That sudden act of closeness surprised him a lot and all he could do was awkwardly place one hand on the back of her head while the other one kept her still and secured against him while she cried once more.

But William knew this would help her. This day would change her life forever.

And his as well.


	6. Reaper Lecture

Emma couldn't say how long she was sitting like this already, in the arms of William. Not that she cared, for he had not made an attempt to leave her at all. She looked up at him and met his eyes.

"Feel better?" he asked with a soft expression on his face and sent her a light smile.

She nodded and shifted away from him, putting just a little bit more space between them on the sofa. Her hand drove through her hair and she sighed.

"I am so thankful that you came here before the situation escalated," she said and scratched Dino's ear. The dog had approached her on silent paws, uncertain if she would be fine with petting him a bit.

"You shouldn't think about your aunt too much. People like her just don't deserve to be in your life," William said as if in a matter-of-fact.

Emma smiled at him rather confused though. What did he mean to say? Was he someone she deserved in her life? She blushed and averted her eyes quickly. She cleared her throat and got up from the sofa.

"Do you want some more tea?" she asked and took the tea pot. She hurried into the kitchen without waiting for his answer. What was going on with her? Why did she have such thought about him on her mind? She squeaked a bit shocked when she felt a presence behind her. She spun around and a relieved sigh escaped her lips.

"You should learn to knock or do something else to make people aware of your presence," she said looking at William.

He adjusted his glasses before he spoke again. "I fear I have to leave you again though."

"Oh," she mumbled, trying to hide her disappointment as best as she could. "Well, I suppose you still have work to do, right?"

Even though it wasn't the truth, but William couldn't bring himself to tell her the turmoil of feelings she brought to him. Feelings he still needed time to sort out and start to understand. Alone. Without her presence.

"William, if you don't want to meet me anymore after all this...I understand that. I really do. Just be honest with me, alright?"

He sighed and stepped closer, his gloved hand brushed hers for a second. "Don't be silly. I am just a busy man, that's all. I do want to meet you again. As soon as possible. I just...I have to go now."

She nodded understandingly and looked back up at him. "You can come back whenever you like. Just don't scare me again," she chuckled and pinched his shoulder. "At least, come through the front door and knock."

"I promise I won't scare you again. Not that you set your dogs on me on accident," he replied with half a smile and fought down the urge to stroke her cheek. Hastily he turned and left the kitchen. He would return to his realm. His bosses might start wondering where he was for so long. He had just three jobs in the morning and should have reported back already.

"See you soon, William," Emma said with a voice as soft as honey as she leaned in the doorframe and watched him open the door.

He cast a quick glance back at her, his green eyes flashed for a second. "See you soon, Emma," he replied and left her apartment again.

* * *

Emma stared at the closed door for several seconds, her arms wrapped around herself to keep herself warm. She sighed and went back into the kitchen as the tea pot whistled. Just as she put it from the stove, the came a knock from the door. Confused who that might be, she signaled her dogs to stay on alert. Just in case it might be her aunt again, even though she highly doubted that. But _if_ she returned, she was certain that her dogs would love to scare her away.

She still smiled lightly about the thought of Dino and Zeus chasing her aunt down through the hallway and outside of the building, she opened the door and felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach explode with thousands of butterflies.

"W-what...I thought you...didn't you say you have to leave?" she stuttered and tried not to blush too much as she stared at the shinigami in front of her.

"I thought my bosses can wait a while longer," he said calmly and saw her surprised expression. "But I can leave if you want me to," he added amused.

"No! No, I mean...you can stay, of course," she stepped aside to let him enter. She closed the door and watched him curiously. "Won't your bosses be angry? Or isn't there a real deadline?"

He adjusted his glasses gently and smiled at her. "Well, there _is_ a deadline, for the people who are about to die."

That was an actual joke. Emma couldn't help but giggle lightly as she shook her head in disbelief. She hadn't expected him to warm up so quickly. It made her happy, though. Very happy. Happier than she thought it would and that made her realize again that whatever she might feel for him, or whatever she was about to feel for him in the future would simply _have_ no future at all. He was a death god and she was a human being. He knew when she would die and she highly doubted he would ever consider a relationship with her with that knowledge. He wouldn't hurt himself by starting a relationship when he knew when exactly it would end. His job required emotional distance to the humans. But then again, why was he there? In her apartment? He had left, but he had changed his mind and returned to her instead of completing his work properly.

"I mean, won't they be angry if you don't report back?" she said and went back into the kitchen where she continued preparing tea. William followed her and watched her silently for a few moments before he answered.

"They might not be delighted, but I can handle that. Don't worry about me."

"And..._why_ did you come back?" she asked carefully and cast a quick glance at him, trying to spot any sign that would give her an answer without him giving an actual one, but there was no emotion on his face while he seemed to contemplate what to say. Finally he shrugged and adjusted his glasses once more, a habit she somehow grew quite fond of the more she watched him doing so.

"I thought keeping you company a while longer might help your mind ease a bit," he finally replied and followed her back into her living room. Easing her mind wasn't the only reason, of course. He actually seeked answers for his own troubled mind. He couldn't even count how often he had told the new, young reapers to keep their emotions away from their job. That bringing emotions into their job was a waste of time. And there he was. Spending time with a girl, a human girl, and actually enjoying it. And not just that. He felt so very much alive again. He knew he could be himself in her presence. Hardly anyone in the reaper realm knew that he wasn't always such a gruff, serious man. Yes, he always wanted to be the best. And he had worked hard to be in the position he was now, even though it still annoyed him to no end that he often had to go and get Grell back whenever the red-haired idiot made a fool of himself or violated the use of his scythe by forcing his love on that raven demon of the Phantomhive boy.

"Will?"

He snapped out of his thoughts as her voice reached his ears. She offered him a cup of tea which he took gratefully, his fingertips brushing hers for a moment and he felt her tremble a bit. "Thank you," he said and sipped from the scalding liquid. He ignored the hot, burning sensation in his mouth as best as he could.

"Can I ask you something?" she said calmly once she took her seat in the armchair opposite of him.

"Whatever you like to know," he replied, silently wondering what she might want to know about him. Was there anything interesting enough about him worth telling her?

"What is it like where you come from. I can't really imagine it and I highly doubt you'd ever be able to show me, right?"

He chuckled softly and placed the cup of tea down. "Well, it isn't as exciting as you may think. It is actually more like an office complex with several apartments nearby where we have our own little space. About the size of your apartment, I'd say. There are lots of trees and flowers."

"That sounds like a nice place," she said quite amazed.

"For us, it is. I like it there. It is the place I belong to for a very long time now. And I enjoy my job, as you know. We are the good ones, actually. As scary as it may sound, but Grim Reapers are an important part of society. Imagine how many souls would get captured and corrupted by demons if we wouldn't react so quickly. Or how many people would die who doesn't deserve it. Like you, for example."

She watched him surprised for his honesty. He had told her once that it was not her day to die, but hearing him say she hadn't deserved to die made her stomach tingle again.

"Honestly, some other reaper might have let you die just for the fact that you tried to interfere with the course of Death. You tried to rescue that woman and by doing so you would've brought a lot of chaos to our department. Tricking Death isn't the best thing to do."

"You said that you look at ones record and decide in a matter of seconds if a person deserves to live or die. Why did you decide against reaping my soul? I mean, when other reapers might have taken my life, why did you spare it?"

That was indeed a good question and tricky to answer. Her future wasn't filled with success in business, nor did she produce anything worth for mankind. And yet, there was a glimmer of something he couldn't quite describe. He just knew she shouldn't die. Not yet. Not for a very long time. If not for mankind...but maybe her impact on his own life was worth forgetting the rules for once.

"Are there any rules for reapers?" she asked as if she could read his mind.

"Not many, actually. We aren't allowed to use our death scythe without permission, for example. Nor are we allowed to modify them without permission. Not that everyone sticks to that rule."

She sensed a wave of annoyance in his voice. "I have the feeling you think of someone in particular," she said amused.

"Well, yes. There is this young reaper who constantly ignores the modifying rule just to impress the ladies in the General Affairs Department. He is almost always late, because he enjoys going out to pubs in London. His name is Ronald Knox and I don't know how often I told him that someone who can make merry, can also go to work in the morning."

She watched him amused. "And you never went with him to celebrate a bit?"

"No, the time I am spending with you is the longest I spent in this realm without being on a job," he admitted and felt his cheeks grow warmer. He hoped she wouldn't see it and so he went on quickly, "Well, another rule is that we are not allowed to remove our glasses while on duty. It is part of our uniform. And an important part for me, too."

Emma couldn't help but approach him and sit down next to him. "Why is that? Important to you, I mean."

"I prefer not to tell," he said and emptied his cup of tea. Once he leaned back again he saw the curious look on her face.

"Are you officially on duty still?"

He shook his head wordlessly and saw her carefully reach for his face. He pulled back a bit, but didn't really stop her. His heart thumped faster in his chest as if made an actual attempt to break free. With utmost tenderness, she took his glasses and removed them. He blinked a few times and saw a warm smile on her lips.

"You look...different without those. I must admit I like you more with glasses, actually," she chuckled but kept them in her hands. "What is it that makes you wear them constantly?"

"I have very bad eyesight," he admitted quietly and couldn't help it that she noticed the faint blush on his cheeks now. "I mean, you are quite close right now, but I wouldn't be able to see you properly if you'd stand over there," he pointed towards the kitchen door.

"Oh, you poor thing," she said playfully and placed a quick peck in his cheek before she placed the glasses back onto his face. Just as if she just realized by now that she had kissed him, even though it was just a quick one on his cheek, she stared at him surprised about her own courage. "I am s-"

She fell silent as she felt his hand on her cheek. He had removed his gloves and couldn't hold it back any longer, the need to touch her. And he did in such a shy way, that all she could do was lean into the palm of his hand and enjoying the warmth of his skin on hers.

And wordlessly they sat like that for a long time.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**The next chapter will have some more focus on the reaper realm as well as Grell and Ronald. They are still unaware of William's change in behaviour...but for how long anymore? :P**

**If you liked this chapter, please feel free to review! :)**


	7. Trouble

With a loud bang, Will's office door swung open. Grell placed his hands on his hips and said,

"You don't believe what just happened! Ronald has once again viol-Will?"he had just realized that the office was empty.

He frowned and checked the clock hanging above the door. "Now that's strange,"he mumbled. It was nearly the end of their working day and he knew that William had just three jobs today. Normally, he would be back quickly and just finish some paperwork to avoid any kind of overtime. His absence was strange, but maybe he was already home.

"Mister Sutcliffe!"

Grell jumped startled and turned as the gruff voice of one of the bosses had addressed him. Oh, that was not a good sign. The bosses rarely ever came to talk to him or any of the other reapers. Normally they would call them to their office.

"Yes, sir?" he said and straightened a bit. Did something happen to Will? Was that the reason why he wasn't there? Was he...was he dead?

"Mister Sutcliffe, do you know why Mister Spears didn't report back like he was supposed to? Where is he?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I thought he might already be in his apartment. I was about to go and check..."

"We already checked his apartment. He isn't home...we have reason to believe he's still in the human realm. Something seems to keep him from returning. He might be in danger. I want you to go and check on him. Try to track him down and help him if necessary."

The red haired reaper nodded and saluted. "Don't worry, boss. I'll bring him back in one piece."

Once his boss was gone, he hurried to his own office to get his death scythe. He was just about to leave when Ronald stuck his head through the open door.

"I see you're in a hurry. Did you tell William what I did?"

"No, I didn't and I have no time for you now. Get out...out, out," he pushed the young reaper aside. William was a very skilled reaper. He must be in a highly dangerous situation if he needed help from anyone.

Quickly, Grell teleported himself to Hyde Park, the last location of Will's three jobs that day. It was early evening already and the park was quiet and not much frequented. He walked over to one of the benches and sat down. Concentrating, he tried to get a connection to Will but all he felt were the presences of other reapers spread across the entire city. Reapers he immediately recognized and reapers he hardly knew, but one was definitely not present. Yes, reapers could prevent to be tracked by others but that was never really necessary. Once again he feared that Will might be dead because that would be another reason why he wouldn't be able to feel his aura.

"No, that's nonsense!"he shook his head and took a look around. Maybe there was any other sign of him. His scythe or a message he was able to drop before who-or whatever had abducted him.

"Have you heard about that awful murder today? Took place right over there,"an elder lady said to her friend. Both had two ugly bulldogs on their leashes. For a split second, Grell thought about asking them if they had seen a suit-clad man with glasses nearby but he chuckled quietly. As if anyone would be able to spot a reaper. He watched them vanish down the path and slumped back onto the bench.

"What are you doing here?"he groaned as he sensed Ronald's presence behind him. He looked up as the young boy surrounded the bench to sit next to him.

"I heard what's wrong and came because I might have observes something earlier today."

Grell watched him suspiciously. "What did you observe?"

"I will tell you, but under one condition," he replied with a cheeky grin. He knew he was pushing his luck, but it was at least worth a try.

"What do you want, Ronny?"

"Just don't tell William what happened today. The incident with my modified scythe. That's all. If you promise, I will tell you what I saw today."

"Fine, whatever. Now tell me or I'll beat it out of you!"

"Well...I had a job earlier today. The one before the incident happened. I was just about to leave the scene when I saw him. William left an apartment complex not too far from here. He acted strange."

"Strange? How? Why? What did he do?" Grell couldn't quite hold back his impatience.

"He stopped right in front of the building, seemed to contemplate and suddenly turned and walked back inside. I have no idea what's going on, but maybe you should investigate this place."

Grell jumped to his feet and paced up and down in front of the young reaper. He seemed to think hard, trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

"He finished his job...but didn't return. Instead he covers his scent and spends time in an apartment. That is so unlike him. Maybe he's bewitched by something or someone?"

"Why don't we just go and check what's going on in there?"

He stopped pacing and looked at him surprised. "_We_ won't do anything. _You_ will show me the building and then you'll leave. I'm going to handle this alone."

Ronald shrugged. "Whatever you say, boss. Let's go then."

* * *

"The sun is already setting,"Emma mumbled as she looked towards the window. Her head still rested against Will's shoulder and she wished she could stay like this for the rest of the day. But Dino and Zeus already watched her impatiently.

"I know...you have some important business..."she chuckled and sat up properly. Will watched her thoughtfully for a moment.

"I suppose it's best if I return home now too. I might have caused quite some trouble by now."

She nodded. "What will you say what kept you so long?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I'll find a good excuse," he smiled softly.

"What would happen to you if anyone finds out about...uhm...me?"she asked uncertainly. Nearly she would have referred to them as _us_ and that made her even more nervous. What were they? _They_ were nothing but an unlikely pair of...friends. Two people who enjoyed spending time with each other. Nothing more, nothing less. Emma really tried to tell herself just that. Over and over again she repeated it in her head. _Just friends...we are just friends._

Will put his black gloves back on and seemed to think about it quite intently. He had been aware of the little hesitation in her question. Was she about to call them _us__? _Did he give her any impression that there was anything more between them but friendship?

Friendship.

Even the fact that he used that word for his interaction with a human being made his insides feel like a rollercoaster. Each and every time he preached to the new recruits that they should never get too emotional about their job and most importantly to never get into any kind of relationship with a human.

And here he was. Doing just that.

He couldn't say for sure what exactly he felt for her, but he knew he didn't want it to end.

"I suppose they will take my scythe away and banish me from my position. I really don't know. Which is why I'll keep it a secret. As long as possible."

"But..."

"That doesn't mean that I stop visiting you. I enjoyed the time we spent today and...well, Emma, I really should go now before your dogs eat me. Seems they sense that I am the reason why they have to wait for their evening walk," he said with a soft smile and approached her slowly.

Emma felt her heart trying to break out of her chest as she locked her eyes with his. What was he about to do next? How would he say goodbye to her? What should she do? Hug him? Shake hands? Before her mind could create another scenario, he reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I will return to you soon," he said calmly and tried to act as natural as possible. And yet he somehow couldn't make himself let go of her hand. Not just yet. He needed a few more seconds of her presence before he would return to his own world and probably had to face quite some rant from his bosses.

Slowly, his face seemed to be drawn to hers. Emma blinked surprised and leaned forward a little in hope to feel his lips on hers. It was this very second she knew that this was all she wanted. She wanted a goodbye kiss. A kiss that would promise her that he would return to her very soon. A kiss that would tell her he wouldn't let her wait as long as the last time.

Just as their lips were just mere inches apart and both had closed their eyes, a loud voice suddenly broke the moment. Will and Emma jerked away from each other and stared at the other before Will realized who was calling his name down on the street.

"I have to go. They are here. Wait for me, Emma," he said hastily and caressed her cheek for a second before he hurried to the window and climbed outside. Within the blink of an eye he was gone.

And Emma...felt alone again. She sighed heavily and went to the window. She cast a glance outside onto the road and saw a strangely dressed, red-haired man calling William's name. This must be one of the reapers from his world. She watched him for another second and finally closed her window.

"Very well,"she mumbled and turned to look at her dogs. "Who wants a long evening walk?" she said with a smile and earned excited barks from both of them.

/

**I knooow I am such a tease, but stay tuned for the next chapter. Things might get even more interesting from now on ;) **

**If you enjoy this story, please leave a review :) **


	8. Love will find a way

**Wow, this really took longer than I expected, but I hope you are still with me and enjoy this chapter! If so, please feel free to leave a review! :) **

* * *

For a while, Will enjoyed the silence in his office. He knew he had face a discussion with his bosses and he still had no clue what he should tell them. What should he say when they asked him where he was the entire day? Why he didn't report back on time? He couldn't just stride into their office and tell them he spent most of the day with a human girl. A girl that occupied his mind so much already that he wished he'd be back with her in this very moment and not in his office.

A heavy sigh escaped from him as he pushed up from his chair. There was no way around it. He had to go and speak to his bosses. Not the truth, of course. He would find a good explanation. A good lie. He never lied to his bosses before; but then again he also never experienced a situation like this before. This was completely new to him. It felt good and bad at the same time. It excited him and scared him.

He knocked at the door and waited patiently until the voice of his boss called him in. Right upon entering, he was welcomed by an icy glare from his boss behind the desk. Wordlessly, he took a seat opposite of him and looked at him, uncertain if he should speak or not.

"Any other reaper—we would have expected it from any other reaper. But not you, Spears. What happened?"

"I must apologize, Sir. There had been unexpected difficulties on the last job. I had to drop my guard and—pretend to be a normal Human being."

"The entire day?"

"Yes. No—I forgot to make my scent traceable again. It was a mistake, I know that. But it won't happen again."

He felt that his boss didn't believe that for one second. It was too unlikely for him to forget something so vital. After another long moment of silence, his boss leaned forward and said,

"I hope something like that won't happen again, Mr. Spears. Otherwise, I see no other way than to take your scythe for a few weeks and put you behind your desk for a while. Now leave. Tomorrow is a new day and this time I want to see the report back in time, is that clear?"

"Yes, of course, Sir. I won't disappoint you again," Will nodded and got up.

"And you better go and tell Mister Sutcliffe that you are alive. He's still lurking in the Human realm to search for you."

Will froze for a second. "He is—"

"Yes, we sent him to go and look for you. In case you needed help. He seems to think you're dead," his boss chuckled. "Might be you find him at your last job location."

_Near Emma's apartment._ Will thought with horror and quickly left the office and left for the Human realm once more.

* * *

"Hey, someone's leaving the house," Ronald said while he and Grell hid behind a bush on the opposite side of the street. They watched the young woman with the long, blonde hair and her two fierce looking dogs. "Do you think she knows Will?"

Grell huffed. "Why should she?"

"Well, I don't know. Those dogs could be guard dogs. Maybe she's holding him hostage?"

"Oh please, that's ridiculous. Look at her! That girl can't overpower Will. No, she is not the one we're looking for. There must be some muscular, sexy man in there."

"Or maybe you two stop lurking around and get back to your actual work," an all too familiar voice suddenly spoke behind them. Grell squeaked quite shocked and turned around, a big smile popped up on his face.

"Will!" he exclaimed and tried to hug him, but Will stepped aside so the red-haired reaper crashed to the ground. "We thought you're in trouble! Or dead! Oh my dear Will, I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Yes, yes," Will adjusted his glasses and sighed. "I'm alive, I'm fine, we should go now."

"Ronny said you went into that house over there. Why?" Grell asked with light suspicion waving in his voice. Ronald leaned against the wall and watched the blonde girl returning to her house.

Emma looked over and spotted Will speaking with a red-haired man, dressed in quite extravagant clothes. For a split second she thought about waving at him, but then again she realized that another, younger man watched her curiously. She had the strange feeling that those two might be colleagues of Will. She had to act inconspicuous and pulled Dino and Zeus towards the entrance of the apartment building.

"She's sweet don't you think?" Ronald said with a cheeky grin.

"Who?" Grell looked over his shoulder and spotted the girl with her dogs opening the door to the building. "Oh—she. Not my type. Too feminine. Too human."

Will felt the ground beneath him shaking a little until he realized that it was caused by his weak growing knees. So they knew about Emma. They knew where she lived. And that could only mean that whenever he returned to her without distinguishing his scent, Grell and Ronald would know that he was there. With her. No, that was not good. Absolutely not.

"We will leave _right now_!"he said more urgent and grabbed Grell and Ronald and pulled them away from the street and into the park.

"Why don't you just tell us what happened to you? You're so strange, Will," Grell pouted and earned another death-glance from him.

"Nothing happened. I was just—I just had to—do something. Nothing of your concern. I already talked to the boss and everything is fine. We will return now and I will retire for the rest of the day and if I see you two lurking around this place one more time, I will personally rip your throats out, is that clear?"

Grell blinked quite surprised while Ronald had already left. Will often threatened him like that, but this sounded real, as if he was really about to do just that. But why? Why would he react like that? What was so important inside that building that Will felt the urge to protect it with all his might?

"Fine. Fine, fine, fine. I get it. You won't find me here again, unless there's a job to do," Grell finally said and vanished back to the shinigami realm. Will sighed and walked back to the street. Thoughtfully he looked up and spotted Emma watching him from her window. A smile curled her lips and he felt her longing look just like she felt his. For a moment he was about to join her, feeling the deep urge to hold her close. To kiss her. But then he remembered what had promised his boss. He would return to Emma. Soon. But not on this day anymore. With a last light smile he turned and walked back into the park and finally returned home.

* * *

**I apologize for that rather short chapter, but I really wanted to update the story before I go on vacation from thursday til sunday this week. **

**Even though not much WillxEmma happened in this one, but I hope you still enjoy it! :)**


	9. Make it count

**Hey my lovely readers. Yep I know it took ages for me to update and I'm terribly sorry about that.**

**And I have to tell you that this is also just a rather short chapter this time as my laptop is broken and I am typing this on my phone so...not so much fun actually :/**

**But I wanted to give you a little something that could also be considered as a short teaser to what's coming in the next chapter ;)**

**And now...have fun! :)**

* * *

Three weeks had already passed since the last time Will had visited Emma. Once again he was simply stuck in the hamster wheel of everyday tasks. He tried to occupy his mind with work, work, work and even more work. And yet, every so often before he lay down to sleep, his thoughts wandered back to her beautiful eyes, her long golden hair and her cute smile. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her for very much longer.

"Oh, such a sour face,"Grell's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"If you don't have anything work related to discuss, just turn around and close the door from outside,"he grumbled and shifted a few documents on his desk without even looking up.

"It is work related! You bury yourself in work and forget about your friends."

"You mean those friends who can't accept that I don't want to join any silly social gatherings or talk about my feelings?"

Grell hopped onto the desk and knocked a pile of files down to the ground. Furiously, Will got up and grabbed the other shinigami. "Can't you just shut up and leave me alone at least once you idiot?"

Surprised about that sudden outburst Grell jumped to the door and vanished. Will slammed the door shut with an angry growl. No matter what he did...there was no way around it anymore. He had to return to the Human realm and meet her. Maybe not in her apartment, but somewhere else. He knew which hours she took her dogs for a walk. He could use these little time frames to meet her, take a walk with her, talk to her and simply enjoy her presence again. What he began to feel for her he had never felt before in his life. Was it love? He could not say for sure and the longer he thought about it the more it scared him. If it _was _love then it would be a forbidden one; one that could never be.

He sighed and checked his pocket watch. It was nearly seven in the evening. In a couple of minutes she would walk Dino and Zeus for the last time that day. Should he risk losing his scythe by putting off his scent again and vanish? Or should be try and forget Emma completely.

"No..."he said to himself and adjusted his glasses. "I can't and I won't..."

And with that he vanished from his office without a trace again.

/

The street was dimly lighted as Emma walked her dogs along the sidewalk. The shops along the way were already closed and not a single soul was outside right now. Normally she felt rather safe with her dogs guarding her each at one side, but with the recent news in the papers about the murder case in White Chapel, she walked a bit faster and turned her head around more often at every rustling leaf or sound of shoes on the pavement.

"You look scared..."

She shrieked as she turned her head in front of her again and without looking she hit the man with her purse.

"Ouh, Emma...s-stop..."

Just then she recognized his voice and stared at him in utter surprise.

"William? Is that..really you?"

He drove his hand through his hair and fumbled with his glasses as he smiled at her a warm smile.

"I know it's been a while but...I couldn't just return to you right away. Last time was very risky. You saw my two partners. They were so close to catch us. I couldn't risk you being discovered."

"Oh, Will.."she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Relieved about her reaction he put his arms around her, too, holding her close against him.

"I missed you so much..."he whispered into her ear.

Emma leaned back a bit to look up into his eyes. "I feared I'd never see you again. But...if you are here now...aren't you getting yourself into trouble again?"

"I have this one night...I have to put on my scent again tomorrow and do my job again."

She nodded thoughtful and tiptoed, suddenly pecking his lips shortly. Will blinked surprised as his body was flooded by all kinds of emotions in this very moment. Carefully she took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Then let's make this one night count."

They smiled at each other lovingly before they headed to her apartment.

* * *

**Yes...like I said this is only a rather short chapter because typing on the phone is really annoying and tiresome.**

**I promise though that once my laptop works again I'll post a very long and very romantic chapter! **

**As always please leave a review if you enjoyed it! :)**


	10. The passionate mistake

**Hey there! I am sorry for the little wait, but it was worth it, I promise :D **

**And a big Thank You to Seriel-Drake who made this wonderful new cover photo for this story. Check out their story "Dark Road", it's totally worth to read it! :) **

**And now I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Emma opened the door to her apartment and let her dogs off the leash. The dogs trotted to the sofa and flopped down on it. She smiled shyly as she turned to look at William. And he looked just as nervous as she was. This was a whole new level in their relationship. They had shared soft kisses, had deep conversations, and bit by bit it seemed friendship turned to more. Much more. And William felt his stomach flip a bit as she reached for his hand, pulling him into her apartment. He kicked the door shut behind him and smiled at her.

"Are you...fine?" she asked concerned.

He nodded with a reassuring smile. She smiled back at him and tiptoed to kiss him tenderly. It felt so right. To her this was exactly what she wanted. Will hesitated for just a split second before he responded to the kiss just as eager, suddenly lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to her bedroom where they dropped onto the bed, Will lying on top of her.

"Will..."she breathed between kisses, her hands drove through his dark hair.

He stopped kissing her and looked down into her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

A light smile curled her lips as she shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It's just...will you get in trouble if we...if you and me..."

"No one knows I am here. There's enough time for explanations later,"he replied and smiled reassuringly. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then everything will be fine, I promise,"he leaned back down and kissed the side of her neck gently. She arched lightly and a soft moan escaped her. The feeling seeping through her body was completely new to her. Not only hadn't she ever done things like that with a man before, nor did she ever imagined her first time would be with a reaper.

Her hands drifted up and down his back. Will sat up and removed his jacket and losened his tie. Emma watched him and smiled as she reached out pulling him into a kiss once more, one hand began unbuttoning his shirt all the while. They kissed until the last button was opened and he sat up again and let her push his shirt off.

"You're...wonderful,"she breathed and shyly touched his well-toned, bare chest. He closed his eyes for a moment and simply enjoyed the feeling of her soft fingertips like soft feathers running across his skin. He knew what he was doing was forbidden, but he didn't care. He had fallen too deep for her already. There was no turning back now.

Bit by bit their clothes came off until all that was left was their underwear. She smiled as he marveled the sight of her naked breasts.

"Oh you beautiful creature,"he breathed and stroked gently over her left breast, then her right and finally cupped them both, his thumbs teasing her nipples until they grew hard. He leaned down and began kissing and licking them. Soft moans of absolute pleasure filled the room and she wrapped her legs around his waist again fully aware of his already grown arousal. With another guttural moan she rolled over and they were lying on their sides, gazing into each other's eyes for a moment.

"This feels so right. I think...Will...I think I fell in love with you..."she breathed. It wasn't her intention to drop that bomb so soon, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't keep her true feelings away from him anymore. She wanted him to know how much she felt for him and how genuine her feelings for him were. Her heart skipped a beat as she waited for a response. She didn't expect him to say anything, actually. There was only one look into his eyes needed to understand he felt the same. The more happy it made her though when finally he replied,

"A-and I...I think I fell in love with you, too."

She reached for his cheek and caressed it gently. "You make me so happy. And I want to make you happy, too."

He leaned his forehead against hers, nuzzling his nose against hers as he breathed, "You already do, Emma."

They remained like that for quite a few minutes until he finally breathed, "Emma?"

"Mmh?"

"Can you...t-touch me, please?"

She blushed and gently reached up, touching his chest. He watched her for a moment and gasped when suddenly she leaned in closer and began kissing his naked skin. Slowly, he closed his eyes and simply enjoyed her caressing. Then she leaned up again, capturing his lips in a long, meaningful kiss all the while she continued stroking up and down along his chest. Will shuddered lightly as he felt the desire grow more and more and all he wanted was to feel her even closer. Carefully, he took her hand and led it further down along his body. She blushed again as she felt the warmth of his hard arousal through the fabric of his underwear.

"Oh Emma..."he moaned softly and made her hand rub against him.

The more he moaned, the more she was encouraged to pleasure him like this for now. Her hand began to move faster, rubbing him. Suddenly she stuck her hand into his pants and wrapped her fingers around him. His chest began to rise and fall heavily as he panted and moaned in pleasure.

As Will felt his climax about to rise, he suddenly pushed her hand away and rolled over on top of her again. Both were starving for love, passion and the gentle touch of the one they love. He knelt on all fours over her and whispered, his voice husky as he breathed,

"Open your eyes."

She looked up at him, panting lightly too with a soft smile on her lips. "I love you, Will. I do. Please, make me yours."

"Emma..."his voice shuddered thick from passion. He lowered down onto his elbows and kissed her passionately. "Tell me...if you're ready..."

She nodded. "I am..."

He shifted a little, pulling off the remaining fabrics and immediately entered her. Carefully he pushed deeper and depper. She buried her hands in his hair, moaning and panting his name over and over again. Will was very gentle, even as he broke her maidenhead he stopped and waited for her to get used to his size and the feeling of him so deep inside her. Soon they found a common rhythm and his thrusting became more intensified.

They both couldn't say how long they made love until Emma suddenly moaned, "Will...Oh gods...I think...I'm..."she had a hard time forming a proper sentece as her mind was washed over with unimagineable pleasure. Suddenly she arched up with a scream, scratching his back leaving red marks on his skin. Feeling her tensing so sudden and tight around him he couldn't fight back his own climax any longer. Shuddering and moaning, he released himself deeply into her. Once completely spent, he dropped on top of her, burying his face into the crook of her neck, panting heavily all the while her hands stroked over his head.

Lost completely in the heat of the moment, Will didn't notice the biggest mistake he had allowed to happen. Unbeknownst to him, the intensity of his climax had caused his trackable scent to flicker on and off rapidly. Whoever might have been off to look for him...would definitely know where to look now.

* * *

**Oh-uh...something dramatic will happen in the next chapter... but despite that I hope you enjoyed this little chapter now! I don't know if I'll be able to update again before Christmas cause I have several other stories to update too before that. But I'm sure you understand and will patiently wait for the next chapter :) **

**If you enjoyed this, please let me know! **


	11. Caught in the Act

**I am sorry for taking so long to update this story! It's a bit shorter this time, but I hope you still enjoy it! If you do, please leave a review.**

* * *

Time had no meaning to them anymore on that day. After their passionate love-making, Will and Emma remained in bed for hours. All they shared were sweet kisses and cuddles. All they needed were the intimate moments together. Her head rested against his chest while his fingertips gently trailed along her arm.

"I never thought I could feel like this," Will mumbled.

"Like what?"she whispered sleepily, drawing circles over his chest.

"So happy. So warm. I have never experienced something like that before."

She shifted and propped onto her elbow as she looked at him. "Even back when you were still human?"

"My life was quite like hell before I put an end to it. To be honest, I had no idea committing suicide would put me into this position and make me a death god."

"Would you still do it again? I mean, commit suicide even though you'd know you become one?"

He sighed and thought about her question for a moment. "I guess I would. No matter what, this life is still better than my human one."

She leaned down and pecked his lips tenderly before she looked back into his beautiful green eyes. "You never told me about your life before. But you can talk to me about everything, if you want to. I am there to listen to you, to comfort you."

A weak smile curled his lips. "I appreciate that, Emma. And maybe, one day, I will tell you more. But not now. I don't want to destroy the moment with those horrific stories. I just want to stay here with you a while longer, hold you in my arms and enjoy your company until I have to leave again."

She nodded and shifted again to rest her head on his chest. "Will you be in big trouble this time? I mean, you disobeyed your bosses again by turning off that special tracking scent of yours. How long are you allowed to turn it off?"

"Actually, we are allowed to do it for just a couple of minutes and just if it is really necessary. I don't know if they are already hunting me again—but I will try and make up an excuse once I am back."

"You risk so much to be with me. I feel a bit guilty if they take your scythe away from you and ban you to stay behind your desk for God knows how long."

"Please, don't feel guilty. I am doing this because I want to. Because I—have deep feelings for you."

She smiled and shifted again, this time she straddled him. "Then show me how deep they are."

* * *

"_Sutcliffe!"_

Grell winced surprised as his name rang through the hallway of the headquarter. Speaking of the voice of his boss, the man was furious to no end and he had no idea what was going on again. He hurried to his boss' office and entered quickly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Sit!"

He furrowed his brow, but took a seat in front of his boss' desk. He folded his hands in his lap and looked rather uncertain.

"Where is Spears?"

"Uhm—where he is supposed to be? On a job in the human realm?" he said slowly.

His boss leaned forward with his elbows on the desk, his eyes bored into Grell's. "That is where he is _supposed_ to be. How come we cannot track him?"

"For how long?" Grell grew worried again. This was the second time something like this happened that Will turned off his trackable scent. What was going on?

"The last time was a five hours ago. For a couple of moments, it flickered on and off rapidly and finally vanished completely. I don't know what's going on with Spears lately, but I want you to go and find him and drag him back here. This was one incident too much. He'll stay behind his desk for the next six months for this. Maybe he'll learn how to obey again."

Grell nodded thoughtfully. "Where was his last location?"

"The flickering scent happened in 221 Fleet Street, London. If inside a building or outside, we couldn't locate. His scent vanished completely before he had the exact apartment. Hurry up and find him. And if need be—kill whoever he is with."

* * *

"Can't you stay for breakfast? Just a quick one?" Emma said. Will cupped her face in both hands and kissed her tenderly.

"I wish I could, but it wouldn't be safe to stay much longer. I have to put my scent on again."

She sighed and leaned her forehead against his. "I know. It's just that I will miss you so terribly. When will I see you again? Surely, not so soon."

"I'll let you know that I think of you. That I am there for you. I promise."

"And how? Do you have some magic crystal ball or mirror that shows me where you are?"

He chuckled softly. "No, but that sounds interesting."

She tiptoed and kissed him lovingly, clutching to his suit jacket. With each passing second the kiss grew more passionate and hungrier. Soon they were tugging at each other's clothes as Will lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen counter. Emma pushed his jacket off and hastily unbuttoned his shirt while she kissed along the side of her neck. They were lost in the moment, the kettle with the tea water whistled louder and louder until Will pushed it off the stove, the kettle clattered to the ground and hot water spilled on the ground, but they didn't care. Emma's hands now ran through his thick, dark hair as she moaned softly as he began biting and nibbling her sensitive skin.

Suddenly there was a knock at her apartment door. For a second they ignored it, but the knocking increased in volume and intensity. Will groaned.

"Who could that be?" he asked.

She shrugged, panting lightly. "I-I don't know. The postman maybe?"

"I'll go check it. Stay right there—"he kissed her quickly and left the kitchen and hurried to the door, poorly buttoning his shirt up. He ripped the door open. "Hel—lo—" he said and felt an immediate wave of shock wash over him as he stared at the red haired Shinigami right in front of him.

"G-Grell—"he stuttered and saw that Grell looked him up quite surprised. Will had no idea how Grell had found him, yet he hoped in this very second his partner would die. Somehow.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" Grell said a bit confused. "And what happened to you? You look terrible. Shirt all buttoned wrong, your hair a mess. Were you attacked? Are you a hostage?"

"No, I'm not a hostage. I'm just—I—"he was at a loss for words; desperately he tried to come up with an explanation. He had hoped he'd have more time for thinking of something plausible to tell his bosses, but right now his mind was completely blank.

"It's complicated—maybe you should go back and I'll return in a couple of minutes too. And we can just forget what happened here."

"Why did you put your scent off? The bosses said it was off for a while, then it suddenly flickered rapidly on and off and on and off and then—nothing. That's why they sent me. To come and find you—and kill whoever you're with."

"Grell—"

"Who is it, Will?" Emma called from the kitchen.

Grell furrowed his brow and pushed past him into the apartment. Will stared at him in shock and jumped at him, knocking him to the ground with him.

"If you touch her I'll kill _you!_" Will growled as they rolled over the floor, wrestling for a moment until Grell pushed him off him and pulled out his scythe.

"I will do what the boss ordered me to!"

"And I will do what my heart orders me!" Will yelled.

Grell stared at him surprised. "What did you say?"

"I said what I said and I won't repeat it for you. Stay away from this place. Kill whoever you must but don't kill her."

Attracted by the commotion in her livingroom, Emma stepped out of the kitchen. "What's going on in here?"

She spotted the red haired Shinigami. She recognized him from a few weeks ago. She had seen Will with him and another younger Shinigami right across her apartment at the entrance to the park. Grell looked her over for a second.

"I know her! _This_ is the reason you put off your scent and abandon your work?" Grell exclaimed.

"I never abandoned my work. I am doing my job as usual. And putting off my scent was just to protect her from you, from the bosses and everyone else who might want to kill her.

"Kill me?" Emma piped up. "You dare to come into my house to kill me? For what?" she snapped at Grell. She pointed her finger at him angrily. "You with your silly scythe! I know exactly how people turn into shinigamis. You were human once, too! And surely you can still feel love!"

"He's not able to love. He turns completely obsessed and stalks people." Will said.

Grell growled quietly. "You have _no_ idea what I'm capable of, girl!"

Another loud growl filled the room when suddenly, Dino and Zeus stepped behind Grell. He blinked surprised as he turned to look at the flashed teeth of the two big dogs, growling and snapping at him threateningly.

"That's right—"Emma said with a cheeky grin. "I have my very own weapons too if necessary. You better think twice before you come near me."

"I can't believe you are doing this, Will. You, out of all shinigamis in the division. Why?"

"Because I can't fight it, Grell. Believe me, I did. I tried to fight it. But the feelings were too strong,"he stepped closer to Emma and took her hand in his. "If you have to kill her—you have to kill me, too. Right here. Right now."

Grell glared at Emma and then at Will. "You know very well I can't do that!"

"Then leave. Tell the bosses I am fine and that I'll return in a minute."

"Oh no, you won't return in a minute. You'll return _right now_!" Grell yelled, jumped at Will and transported them back to the Shinigami realm. And Emma, accidentally—with them.

* * *

**Uh-Oh…Grell should've checked Will and Emma weren't holding hands anymore before he transported them to the Shinigami headquarters. Poor Emma, what will happen next? **

**Stay tuned! **


	12. False Safety

**I am so sorry for taking so long with updating this story! Life is truly busy as hell now since I work in 2 jobs. I almost always leave the house at 6am and return at 9 in the evening. But hey, I know what I am doing that for, right? Saving money for my New Zealand trip :) **

**Anyway, I do hope you are still with me and now let's see what's going to happen with Emma and Will now in the shinigami realm.**

* * *

She could feel soft grass beneath her fingertips. Emma panted lightly and opened her eyes slowly; she realized Will was lying on top of her protectively. He shifted and looked down at her. His eyes were so full of concern and that was when Emma knew something went really wrong. Utterly wrong. Horribly wrong.

"Will, what...?" she breathed as he sat up and quickly pulled his scythe out of his jacket, pointing it at Grell.

"You _idiot_!" Will growled and got up, shielding her still. "How dare you do such a thing? Do you know what you did? You brought a Human into our world and put her in great danger!"

Grell huffed. "_I _am the idiot? Am I the one who hooked up with a Human?"

"No, you're just obsessed by a demon!" he shot back angrily and a tad bit disgusted. "We were Humans too. Did you forget that?"

"I did not, Will. But we are no longer Humans. We are the ones who decide to take or spare their lives! And, sorry to be so blunt, her life is over now. And you know that."

Emma's eyes grew wide in shock. This was simply too much for her. Was she really in the shinigami realm? Was this really happening? Or was this just a dream and all she had to do was pinch herself and she'd wake up in Will's arms in her nice and cozy bed. She pinched her arm lightly, yet nothing changed other than her skin hurt a bit.

"Why is my life over just because _you_ made a mistake?" she said angrily and stepped around Will to look at Grell properly. "All you had to do was leave my apartment and let Will decide when to return."

"Shut up, you little slut!" Grell exclaimed and for that he earned a smach on his head by Will's scythe.

"If you insult her one more time..."

"What then, huh? What will you do to me, Will? Don't you see what's happening to you? You forget everything you stand for just because of her! She's manipulating you! Damn it, Will, I am concerned about you! What do you think the bosses will do to _you_ if they find out about her?"

"Take away my scythe and never let me go back to the Human realm ever again, I suppose." he replied.

Emma groaned. "Great, you know this all _your_ fault!" she pointed her finger at Grell. "If you care about Will so much then you will send me back and leave me alone and don't tell anyone ever about us!"

Grell was just about to shoot back when suddenly the loud, gruff voice of the shinigami boss waved through the air not too far away. "Spears! Sutcliffe!"

Horror grew on Will's face. He knew if his boss would see Emma this could mean her end. Quickly, he turned to look at her and pointed at a bush nearby. "Hide! Quick! He oughtn't see you here!"

Emma understood and hurried behind the bush. Her heat beat faster and a moment later, a tall man appeared in front of the two shinigami. He indeed looked like he could snap her neck with just two fingers.

"Spears, I guess it's clear that this was one slip too much in such a short time! Unless you give me a proper explanation for vanishing completely for such a long time, I need you to hand over your scythe for the next three months."

"I can only apologize, Sir. I wasn't aware my scent was off. There might be a...malfunction in my body maybe." He looked at his boss and then at Grell inwardly hoping the red haired moron wouldn't say a word about Emma. Grell caught Will's look and he could see he was almost pleading him not to say a word.

The boss eyed him suspiciously for a moment. He stepped closer and pointed his finger right at Will's face. "This is your last chance. If this happenes again you'll be behind your desk for at least a year. Now go get yourself a medical check-up and tomorrow you'll be back at work." He turned and stalked off back towards the Headquarter building. Once he was out of sight, Will sighed in relief and looked at Grell.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Grell asked.

"For not blowing the whistle on us."he said and walked over to the bush where Emma was still crouching. She looked up at him with a relieved smile. "That was close. You cannot stay with us here."

She got up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I know. I don't want you to be in trouble because of me."

"We are _all_ in trouble now because of you"Grell grumbled. "Not just Will. I am too! Because I kept my mouth shut in front of our boss."

"Well then just bring me back home! Or is whining all you can do?" Emma snapped back. Will bit back a grin. He was proud how relatively calm she handled the situation given the fact that they were all in danger still. Then his smile fell as he realized that simply bringing her back won't work. Never had a living human entered this realm. Bringing her back might cause harm to her either physically or mentally. Or worse: both.

"We shouldn't rush things,"Will said. "Never has a human entered this realm alive. I don't want you to get hurt. You will come with me now. To my flat. And there you will hide until we come up with a safe way to return you to Earth."

"But...my dogs! They can't take care of themselves!" she protested. She felt her heart beat faster at the thought of Dino and Zeus waiting for her, hunger and thirst crippling them the longer they'd be all on their own in her apartment. She shook her head and took Will's hand. "Please...you have to return to them and feed them and walk them. Please."

Grell rolled his eyes at her and earned another dark scowl from her in return. Then her eyes found Will's once more. He caressed her cheek and nodded with a reassuring smile. "I will take care of them, don't worry. And now come, we shouldn't stay here in public for too long."

Together the trio hurried to Will's little flat. He was aware that Grell was still with them despite his rather annoyed opinion regarding Emma and his relationship. Yet, it seemed the red-haired moron still held too much affection for William. He would never really tell on them. Ever. Still, he'd have to talk to Grell alone sometime soon. They had to discuss how to bring Emma back safely.

Little did they know that they had been detected already.

* * *

***sigh* I wish I could give you a longer chapter but I honestly have to still sort out how to write what's happening next. I have it all in my head but it's difficult to type it down. **

**Yet I didn't want to make you wait too long so here is a little filler chapter! **

**I try to update as soon as I can! **


End file.
